


[Podfic] Take Me to Church

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: This is a podfic of "Take Me to Church" by Shirasade.Author's Summary: It was Jace’s last dance, the spotlight should be squarely on him. Maybe shared with a female dancer, but with Alec?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Me to Church](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574960) by [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade). 



This is a podfic of "Take Me to Church" by Shirasade.

 **  
Author's Summary:** It was Jace’s last dance, the spotlight should be squarely on him. Maybe shared with a female dancer, but with Alec?

****

**Fandom:** Shadowhunters

****

**Pairing(s):** Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland

**Original Fiction by:**[Shirasade on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade)

**Podfic Reader:** [Elle_dubs on AO3](https://arhiveofourown.org/users/Avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded for a Voiceteam 2020 Challenge: Take Me to Church Anthology. See other works in the anthology here: [Take Me To Church, Orange Team Anthology](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/13553.html)
> 
> Intro/outro music "Lost Shoe", by Blue Dot Sessions.
> 
> Thanks to Shirasade for blanket permission.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) Log in to view. 




End file.
